1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a centrifugal fan capable of 360 degree continuous rotation.
2. Background Information
Mechanical fans produce airflow to create cooled down a household room that provides comfort to those in the room. Typically, the direction output of a mechanical fan is limited, which limits its cooling effect throughout a room. What is needed is a fan to overcome these and other problems.